Crimson Protector
by thejoker122
Summary: A monster. That was all he was. A man named Ozpin disagreed, and said he was a good man. He tries to prove Ozpin right, yet he can't get the thought of revenge out of his mind. It is simply to tantalizing to him. As he begins a new life at Beacon, he hopes to find another reason for fighting other than revenge. Will he be able to find another reason? Or is he doomed to walk alone?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own RWBY. All rights go to the great minds at RoosterTeeth/Achievement Hunter. Check out their youtube page for the majority of my references.**

* * *

><p>A young man, about sixteen years of age, walks into a bar filled with dangerous criminals. Wearing all black, most would think he was a criminal as well. However, a tall man with grey hair didn't think that.<p>

"So Mr Steele. Mind telling me why you went to the Bushido Bar?" The man asked, his glasses giving him a philosopher like look. His dark green scarf had a purple cross shaped emblem on it, giving him a heroic glow to the young man he was talking to.

"I was getting information on the scumbags who thought I was nothing more than a test subject" he replied, with his emerald green eyes that held a tint of red in them. His name is Matthew Steele, and he stood at five foot eleven. His jet black hair was in a high and tight cut, which revealed a scar from the top of his ear to the top of his skull. He quickly lifted his black shirt, revealing about six horizontal scars, and three diagonal scars.

"You promised me you wouldn't take matters into your own hands again. Last time, you were ready to go on a rampage. Do you want to go back down that path?" The man asked, and the young man held a look of anger in his eyes.

"No. I don't want to go down that path again, but I will if it gets me closure. Gives me the reason why my _father_ would do such a thing to his wife and only son." The boy replied, spitting out the word father in disgust. The man sighed and brought a rectangular tablet up.

"Then you're going to go to Beacon. So I can keep an eye on you, and so you can hopefully find a reason to quit this thirst for revenge. This will be your scroll, and you better not even think about escaping."

"And why not Ozpin?" Matt asked, with anger obvious in his voice.

"That scroll can track it's user's aura down in an instant. Now, we will head there tomorrow morning. I just need to make some arraignment for you." Ozpin said, before leaving Matt. Matt headed up the stairs towards a large room in the middle of the hall to change out of his clothes.

* * *

><p>Throwing his black shirt, with the remains of a destroyed hoodie stuck on it, Matt looked at the gloves on his hand. They are all black, with red fingertips. The palms was covered in red, to the point where he could say he had blood on his hands. His boots, as black as they were, had some red around the toes and along both sides of the feet up towards the heel. His jeans had slashes along the legs, ending right below the knees.<p>

Removing the remains of his hood and scarf, he took notice of just how badly he had been hit by a goon. The large gash on his forehead allowed blood to trickle down his lightly tanned skin, covering his right eye in it. Looking at himself in the mirror, noticing his body. The diagonal scars came from a beowolf, which did enough damage to cause blood to flow. The horizontal scars were just another reminder of what he went through and became.

"I don't get Ozpin. He is a huntsman. He should be out hunting monsters of Grimm, and monsters like me. Yet, he was willing to help me out. And I thanked him by constantly going out to find Torchwick, and the group he helped my _father _make" he said, with a bit of an accent. Heading towards the bathroom, he began thinking of all the crimes he committed, and all the innocents that were caught in the crossfire.

As he stepped into the shower, Matt let out a sigh as the hot water began to relax his stiff muscles. As he began to think of the future, he wondered what was in store for him. Would he find some reason to change, or will he continue down the destructive path?

He was shaken out of his thoughts as the water became ice cold, earning a string of curses that would make a sailor proud. Getting dried off, he went downstairs for some food, yet he instantly felt as if something was off.

"So, this has been where you've been hiding out?" A voice asked. The voice was deep, with accent. Turning around, Matt was face to face with a man in his mid thirties,. He had a long, thick beard that gave him a pirate look. His right hand was replaced with a silver hook, and his hazel eyes were filled with malice.

"I am going to enjoy killing you _father_" Matt said, causing the older man to let out a hearty laugh.

"You? With what? You have no weapons, no aura, and no semblance!" He exclaimed, only to be met with a pair of handguns pointed at him.

"You were saying?" Came the smug reply, and the older man pulled out a large shotgun and pointed it at Matt. As he went to pull the trigger, Matt fired his pistols rapidly, before turning them into two melee weapons with five inch sticks and curved blades, approximately at sixty degrees from them both. They had chains attached, which gave Matt better control over them. As he charged head first towards his father, the elder gave an evil smile. His shotgun turned into a large axe. As the blades clashed, Matt was pushed back to a wall.

"Now it's time for you to die" the father said, as he launched a red ball. As it was about to make contact with Matt, a figure stepped in front of him, armed with a single blade that was about twenty inches long. The figure glowed blue, before detonating the ball in front of him.

As the dust settled, the figure was revealed to be Ozpin. The father had a look of pure hatred on his face, while Matt was pissed off at Ozpin's involvement.

"Go and grab your weapons from upstairs Matt." Was all Ozpin said before charging at his father. As Matt went to grab the only weapon he preferred for this situation, he started to realize how bad the situation truly was. As he checked his weapon, a light machine gun with a drum magazine, he quickly turned it into sword form. Two curved blades, both eighteen inches long, came out.

Running downstairs, he noticed that his father had managed to get the upper-hand on Ozpin.

"This oughta teach ya to interfere in other people's problems!" He shouted, as he lifted his axe up. In the blink of an eye, two swords blocked the downward swing. As the two elders looked at the reason why, they were both surprised. Matt was glowing blue, and as he pushed up on the axe, a the swords sent forth a blue light in the form of an 'X' that destroyed it.

"What the-" was all Matt's father was able to say, until a blue coated fist hit him in the chest. After impact, a blue fist shot him through the sliding glass doors at the back of the house.

"Matt, congratulations on unlocking your aura and semblance" Ozpin said, getting up to his feet. Looking at him, Matt just smiled.

"What was that?" He asked, earning a chuckle from Ozpin.

"When you focus your aura, you can create a shock-wave from both your weapons and your hands. You can use it on the ground if you get surrounded, as it'll knock your enemies down. Very few people know it exists, and even fewer actually have it. You master it, and you can even launch your own ball of energy that explodes upon contact."

"What is it called?"

"It has many names, but the one you have is called _Fallen Protector._"

"What does that mean?"

"It means you can only use it to protect others. Despite what you may think, you're not a monster. You just went down a dark path. From now on, you must learn how to harness your powers for good. Like the huntsmen and huntresses do."

**Well, time for an explanation as to why The Crimson Student was deleted, and I didn't update it in over a year. The first is that when I originally planned the story out, it was going to be a new guy fighting for revenge. That was, until he had a new reason for fighting: getting back the person he was in love with(had a small idea for the LI, but was throwing in different pairing options). After rescuing said person, his old friend returned, causing an enormus amount of tension. Sadly, I rushed into bringing in the friend and it ruined a couple of good psychotic moments for my character to prove how much he wanted revenge. ****That said, this one should avoid that problem. As for the path Matthew Steele went down, it is sort of what you would expect for someone with a traumatic experience(that gets revealed within a few chapters**. **Fair warning, it may end up being gory or just psychotic. If it's both, then I will say it'll be an interesting turn for the character).**

**I didn't update any story due to me not having any internet connection. I just barely got a new laptop, and I made the decision to redo all of my old stories that** **I felt never got off the ground. As for the pairings in this story, I'm going to focus on a Weiss/Neptune/OC triangle. However, it may switch should I get comfortable with a different pairing. Expect some humor(maybe some dark humor, so don't say I didn't give a fair warning afterwards), romance(Captain Obvious is a big supporter of this A/N), action, and some drama. Hope you enjoy it.**

**PS, if I were to make a facebook/twitter page for my account here, would you guys support it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own RWBY. All rights go to the great minds at RoosterTeeth/Achievement Hunter. Check out their youtube page for the majority of my references.**

* * *

><p>Standing on the cliffs overlooking a forest, Ozpin and a woman with long blonde hair looked at the back of Matt. His two eighteen inch blades were combined in their light machine gun form. His black and red clothes were on, yet the back of his shirt held a simple message. A message that was his only code for living, at least, to Ozpin it seemed that way.<p>

The message was 'I may fall, but only to guarantee permanent peace and the destruction of the group who made me a monster.' As they read the message, a young woman with white hair walked up to them.

"Headmaster, may I ask what you need me for?" She asked, ice blue eyes becoming fixated on Matt. She was wearing a light blue jacket over a white shirt. Her light blue skirt had white trimmings, and her hair was up in a ponytail facing the right side of her body.

"I want you to work along Mr Steele as he undergoes his initiation. The two of you are to make your way to the ancient ruins, and help him select an artifact. No matter what happens, he may end up becoming a temporary teammate for you and the rest of team RWBY" he said, earning a surprised look from the young woman.

"Are you sure that's wise Ozpin?" The blonde woman asked, earning a brief chuckle from Ozpin.

"Of course it is Glynda. It will help him understand he's not alone. Besides, they are a good team. That's why I asked for Ms Schnee to help him out today" came the simple response. As the other two looked at Ozpin, Matt looked at his gloved hand, deep in thought.

* * *

><p>'These hands have caused too much innocent blood to be spilt. Spilt not by a Grimm, or a White Fang attack. Hell, even a serial killer didn't spill as much as I did in a quest for revenge. I lost the woman I loved during a fight, and I never got over it. Yet, Ozpin was willing to take me in and teach me some tricks for sword fighting. What did i do to deserve living in this hell?' I thought to myself, completely focused on my hand. As I closed it into a fist, I made a solemn pact to find a new reason worth fighting for. That way, I'll be able to find a purpose in life. Something that was never going to happen if I continued down the path I was on.<p>

Looking at the Emerald Forest, it's beauty being caught in a picturesque form with the sun beginning to rise on the horizon, coating everything in an orange glow. The leaves were glistening, thanks to the dew on them, which made the scene that much more beautiful. The peacefulness of the forest, not to mention the breath taking view from the cliffs, gave me enough time to ponder my future.

"Mr Steele, join us please" Ozpin said, loud enough for me to hear. Heading over to him, I noticed there were two others standing by him. One was Professor Glynda Goodwitch, who didn't get my humor. And a young woman with porcelain like skin, ice blue eyes that appeared to be like diamonds, and white hair tied up in a ponytail. She was around five-foot-four, give or take a few inches. As our eyes met, I flashed her a quick smile that she returned shyly. Our exchange didn't go unnoticed, as I saw Ozpin smiling slightly, and Professor Goodwitch had a sad look in her eyes. It matched the small smile on her face, and as I wondered why, Ozpin cleared his throat.

"Mr Steele, this is Weiss Schnee. She is going to work alongside you during this initiation. You are to reach the Ancient Ruins located within the forest, grab an artifact, and bring it back. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path...or you will die" he said, and I nodded my head. Taking our positions on the launch pads, I readied myself by chanting a simple mantra: 'We all get surrounded. We all begin to lose faith, and when we do, we must continue fighting. For our demons will never rest until we face them on the battlefield.  
><span>  
><span>Landing in the forest, I looked around and saw Weiss using glyphs to land by my position. Heading towards her, I noticed four pairs of red eyes looking at me. Pulling out the twin swords, Hachiman and Kaiju, I got ready to face off against the Grimm. As my attention was focused in front of me, I had zero time to react as a Alpha Beowolf came up from behind and sent me flying into a tree.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Next one should hopefully be up next Wednesday. As for the name of the swords, Hachiman is the protector of the Japanese people, which works for my story as Matt wants to protect people. Kaiju is the Japanese word for revenge, so it fits perfectly as well. He wants to be a protector without hunting for revenge, but he will if needed.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own RWBY. All rights go to the great minds at RoosterTeeth/Achievement Hunter. Check out their youtube page for the majority of my references.**

* * *

><p>As the two professors watched Matt hit the tree, one had a look of surprise while the other was calm. An alpha could easily kill someone, no matter how much training the had. It stalked over towards it's prey, as he still held Kaiju in his right hand. Hearing a low, evil chuckle, the professors watched as Matt got up to his feet. Blood dripping from three diagonal slashes along his shoulder and left pectoral region. The red of his blood mixing with the black of the remains of his shirt.<p>

"Do you really think that pathetic excuse of an attack would keep me down? Well, news flash: it didn't. It just pissed me off, and now you'll regret that decision. Permanently." Matt said, before rushing forward. Kaiju held in front, glowing red as he readied an attack. As the professors watched the attack, they were surprised to see a shield appear around a bush right before an explosion.

As the dust settled, the trees had black scorch marks on them, as the remains of not just the alpha, but all other beowolves were completely black. Noticing Matt and the shield, Ozpin had a small smile on his face before turning to Glynda.

"He has three auras. Looks like the White Fang and Fallen Knights were trying to use the prophecy to their own accord. He gets that under control, and he can fulfill the prophecy. If not, then we are going to end up losing more than just a battle." He stated, as Glynda looked surprised. Last time someone had three auras, they perished protecting the world from a Grimm armor. If what Ozpin had said was true, then they only had another three years until it's return.

As the shield disappeared, Weiss came out from the bush that was protected. Ozpin just chuckled as he knew one of the many reasons the shield was around the bush: love. As he watched them interact, he noticed that Matt decided to remove the rest of his shirt for some reason. Maybe it was to show off for Weiss?

* * *

><p>"What happened here?" Weiss asked, as I regained control over my body from…. Whatever that was. It felt as if something was awoken within me.<p>

"They tried bullying me, so I fought back" was my sarcastic reply. Weiss just glared at me, until her eyes traveled down towards my left shoulder. Looking at it, I noticed that Fido decided to cut it open with it's claws. The blood that was flowing down my injured arm and chest was landing on my pants and the ground. Moving my injured arm, with surprisingly little pain, I ripped the shirt off.

"We need to get your wounds bandaged" came the heiress's voice, causing me to nod my head in agreement. As she went to work on the wound, I decided to resist the urge to say something stupid.

"You should have been able to dodge that! How do you expect to become a hunter if you can't dodge a simple attack like that!?" She all but shouted, causing me roll my eyes.

"Sorry for not dodging an attack from behind. I was sort of hoping that it was a beautiful woman who wanted to-" I didn't get a chance to finish before her shoulder bumped into my injured one. With enough force to send me on my ass. Looking at her, the ice blue eyes giving me a good gauge of the glare that she probably wished could kill me. However, I was more surprised by the fact that she had her own scar across her left eye.

Suddenly aware of my staring, I quickly pushed myself up and began walking away. Hearing the second pair of footsteps heading towards me, I risked a glance over my shoulder to see the familiar pale complexion of Weiss, along with her white hair and ice blue eyes made me think she was an angel. Turning around, I walked smack dab into a tree, earning a giggle from Weiss. Something that even sounded like an angel's laugh.

"Are you okay?" She asked, trying to hold in her laughter. Key word there is TRYING.

"I'm fine" came my deadpan, causing her to laugh even harder. As I waited for her to catch her breath, my gut began telling me to be on full alert. After a few seconds, she quickly cleared her throat and began to use a commanding tone of voice.

"Let's continue. We have to reach the ruins before the night falls." Walking alongside her, I noticed her looking over at me. My body was muscular, yet it wasn't extremely muscular. It held the appearance of a fighter who was trained from birth. Weighing at just over one hundred and ninety pounds, it was a nice, athletic build.

Arriving at the ruins, Weiss and I headed inside to grab a relic. Looking at the pedestals, I noticed that the relics were chess pieces. Feeling my right eye twitch, I turned to face Weiss. She had a calm demeanor around her, causing me to question who was to blame.

"Grab one of the pieces so we can get out of here you dunce!" She shouted, causing me to give her a snappy salute. Grabbing the white pawn piece, I turned to see an alpha beowolf sneaking up on Weiss. As it raised one of its claws, I ran over towards her. As soon as I realized that I wasn't fast enough, something else awoke within me.

#I am the spirit of Hachi the protector. You may call me Knight though#

*I'm the spirit of Kaiju. Just call me Psycho though.*

(I need a psychiatrist) Two voices, both apparently from my swords, were now inside my head. As if my life didn't have enough problems as is. Looking up though, I noticed I was in front of Weiss, projecting a shield around us both.

#You're welcome. Now then, it's time for you to finish him#

As the shield disappeared, both swords began to glow blue. The alpha, seemingly noticing the extra voices or something, went to retreat. As the swords launched their blue slashes, the alpha stood up on it's hind legs and accepted it's fate. Turning towards Weiss, her eyes were wide.

"Wha-What was that?" She asked, and I just gave a small shrug.

"Something that I need to ask Ozpin about" came my response. As we made our way back to the cliffs, Weiss used her glyphs to carry her up to the top while I had to climb. Feeling the pain in my injured shoulder, I began looking for a better option. However, the universe was hellbent on making my day a living hell, so as soon as I took my eyes off of the cliff-face, the rock under my left foot became loose and fell down. As soon as that happened, the same thing happened with my left hand.

(SHIT!) was my only thought as I swung to the right, trying desperately to grab onto a solid rock. As the left part of my body made contact with the cliff, it was my arm that gained a lot of pain. Enough to almost make me pass out. Quick thinking allowed me to barely hold on as I pulled out my pistols and turned them into their bladed forms. The mortuus in anima have saved my life countless times before, so as soon as the left blade hit, I felt more confidence than ever.

Ignoring the pain in my arm, I began the long climb up. As soon as I got there, Weiss and Ozpin helped me up. They focused on healing up my arm, while Professor Goodwitch explained that I was on team RWBY, along with Weiss.

"Professor Ozpin, may I have a word alone?" I asked as soon as everything was finished. He nodded to the others, signalling for them to go inside. We looked out towards the forest, as the sun set. After a few minutes, we looked at one another. His thin brown eyes met my emerald green eyes.

"What happened to me in that forest? When I went in, I was still pretty sane. Now, I have two voices in my head, and they're BOTH using the names of my swords!?" I asked, raising my voice an octave.

"First off, you went to a White Fang meeting after finding out they were helping out your father's group. According to reports, you said that you were going to put them all in a hole. Not to mention the fact that you kept on insisting that they made you do that, I worry about your definition of sanity. Secondly, it appears as if you have three auras. You remember the prophecy I told you about?" Came his reply, and I nodded my head yes. It was about some guy with three auras fighting a Grimm armor…. Wait.

"Then you must realize the significance of finding out you have three auras. The whole prophecy is simple. The man couldn't get all three auras under control, so during the fight, he sacrificed himself to seal the Grimm armor away for thousands of years. With the way the world is today, we fear that we only have three years until it returns. The prophecy states that only someone with three auras under complete control will be able to defeat it. I fear that was the reasoning behind your father doing what he did, along with his group the Fallen Knights." He finished, as I was too surprised to say anything.

As Ozpin walked away, I only had one thought going through my mind: (Dear universe, fuck you.)

#You should be glad that you at least have a small inkling as to why you're father did what he did#

*Yeah. Be glad you're stuck with someone like me. I'll make sure you get with Weiss a lot quicker than you or the pansy*

(Who said I wanted to get with her?)

#We ARE in your head. Any hope of hiding things like that are out the window*

(Just shoot me)

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Next one should hopefully be up next Wednesday. As for the name of the pistols, it means lost soul in latin according to google. For those who know what the whole voices in the head comes from(it's a pair of stories in the Mass Effect section, and one was updated just a few hours ago) then you get a cookie.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own RWBY. All rights go to the great minds at RoosterTeeth/Achievement Hunter. Check out their youtube page for the majority of my references.**

* * *

><p>After arriving at the room of my new team, my mind began to race. Weiss was the only one I knew, and we didn't talk that much. She laughed at my pain sure, but then again that's to be expected. Pain is pretty funny if it happens to someone else. Then came the whole fact that I was put on an all FEMALE team. Ozpin is probably doing this as a test, or something like that.<p>

Then again, maybe I'm just overthinking things. The girls should be nice, if what Ozpin said was true. Of course, the magical talking sword spirits could also show up, causing me to do something that earns me an ass kicking.

_#Would we ever do something like that?#_

_*Of course not. We have no idea if we can feel pain if he gets hit, so that instantly makes it a bad decision*_

_#Still, we wouldn't do it no matter what#_

_*I'd do it for the lulz.*_

I hate my life. Seriously. Why the hell did it have to be me who was the chosen one to a dumb prophecy? Why couldn't it have been someone else?

_*The universe hates you. That's why it was you. Now quit your whining and focus on more important things, like seeing if you can actually talk to a girl without dying of a heart attack.*_

_#Give it some time. You'll grow accustomed to having us there, giving you advice. That way, you'll be popular with Weiss. Just remember to treat her with respect.#_

_(I, for some unknown reason, don't trust either of you.)_

_#And I understand that. I hope I can earn your trust sooner rather than later.#_

_*And I don't care. Just get into a fight soon. Also, does anyone else love the smell of gunpowder in the morning? It smells like…. victory.*_

_(Do I even want to know?)_

_#Don't ask.#_

While I continued my descent into insanity, the door opened to reveal a woman wearing a black bow, a black vest over a white t-shirt, and a pair of white shorts. Her amber eyes were clearly trying to get a read on my body language, causing me to straighten my posture.

"My name is Matthew Steele. I was told to report to Team RWBY by Professor Ozpin" I said, making her raise an eyebrow. Three others popped up behind her, and Weiss was the only one who knew me.

"Bout time you showed up" she said, causing the other two to look at her. She introduced us to one another. Ruby was the brunette leader of the team, Yang was her blonde sister who loved flirting with me, while Blake was the one who opened the door for me. Seeing as how we had classes, I was grateful for avoiding any questions.

* * *

><p>"We have a new student joining us today, and I would like to see him demonstrate some of his skill as a huntsman!" Professor Port boomed, causing everyone to groan. As he waved me up to the front, I began to focus on my task at hand.<p>

"Now then, you will take on my pet Ursa. His name is Edgar" he stated, causing Ruby to raise her hand. "Yes Mrs Rose?" He asked, and I had a bad feeling about it.

"Wasn't the last one named Edgar as well?" Her voice held a small amount of fear.

"No. That was Edgarina. A female Grimm" he said, and a blonde haired kid raised his hand.

"Yes Mr Arc?"

"Can I ask what the difference between the two are?"

"Simple: Edgarina's are kept in holes until needed. Edgar's the one in the cage." Well that wasn't creepy at all. It's fucking NORMAL for people to have pet Grimm. I can't wait to introduce everyone to my pet Nevermore that I named Icarus.

As soon as the cage was opened and the…. pet, was released, my hands went to Kuijo and Hachi. With a simple plan in mind, I waited for the Ursa to make his move. However, it was mirroring my actions.

_(Is this supposed to be an Ursa or a fucking parrot!?)_

_#Calm down and think about something.#_

_*Just shoot it. If you hit someone else, then all well.*_

_(Knight, what would you like me to think about? Psycho, go watch Cain and Abel again.)_

_#Why is it mirroring your movements? Grimm would just attack without a second thought.#_

_(Wait, are you saying what I think you're saying!?)_

_#Yes. Port named it, kept it locked in a cage or something creepy like that, and it has yet to attack you.#_

Looking over at Port, I thought I saw the faintest of smiles on his lips. Sheathing my swords, I grabbed the moortus in anima off my hip. Charging at the Ursa, it mirrored my image up until the last possible moment. It reared back, hoping to end it quickly. Throwing the right Kama into it's chest, I gave a triumphant smile while slashing at its' right paw. Pulling out the Hachi, just so I can put it out of it's misery soon. Stabbing it through the gut, the beast fell onto it's back, allowing me a chance to retrieve my Kama.

_(That was almost too easy.)_

_#Yes, but you won. That's the important part.#_

_*You should have cut it's head off! You're pathetic!*_

As the bell rang for lunch, Ruby and the others were watching Port with weary eyes. However, when I turned to look at him, he was crying over the death of the beast.

_Note to self: never run into Port in a dark alley._

_#We will help you escape if you do!#_

_*Speak for yourself.*_

Tuning them out after arriving at the table my teammates dragged me to, I was introduced to Jaune, the boy with the question in class, Pyrrha a red headed woman, Nora, a woman with orange hair and hyper, and Ren. He was a quiet person with black hair, with a pink stripe mixed in as well. I preferred Ren over everyone else in all honesty. I was never a big fan of talking.

"So Matt, Weiss said that you had protected her with a shield, even though that isn't your semblance. Do you know how it happened?" Ruby asked, and my mind thought back to the talk with Ozpin. As I tried to formulate a response, Ren spoke up first.

"Have you heard of the Crimson Protector prophecy?" He asked, and everyone save for Blake and I shook their heads no.

"It's essentially a prophecy of a man with three auras coming together in one body to defeat a Grimm armor" he finished, causing Ruby to look at me with her silver eyes.

Does that mean there is two of you inside of you?" She asked, and I thought about it for a minute.

"I guess that's a fair statement." I replied, causing her to beam.

"That's so cool! I wonder how the other you act? Do they have their own names? Oh, do you mind letting me see your swords after classes?" She went to say more, but Weiss put her hand over Ruby's mouth.

"Answer the questions asked please" she said, causing me to sigh.

"They have their own names: Knight and Psycho. One for love and the other for killing. They happen to be my swords, so I don't know what it would do to you. As for how they act, one gives good advice while the other just loves pain. And I'm the poor soul stuck with them." I replied, causing Weiss to giggle at the end.

_#I do hope my advice helps you out.#_

_*I don't see your problem with me. Just cause I know how to have a good time.*_

_(Gee, I wonder where my problem with you truly is. It couldn't be the fact that you've been trying to get me punched with your suggestions of how to talk to Weiss and the others, or the fact that you just want to see blood. I wonder what it could be?)_

_*You do realize that your next two Professors probably know of us, and will find someway for you to be involved in a fight. Hopefully it's bloody. Did I ever tell you that I once had a body and used to take blood baths?*_

_(Psycho, don't you have somewhere off to fuck to right about now?)_

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Now then, we are starting to see the Psycho voice character take shape. The Knight character already took shape in being so polite. See you guys next time!**

**PS: Look on my profile for a link to my facebook page. If it doesn't work, send me a PM so I can fix it. I'll use it to update you guys on the stories, sequels planned, and just any worthy updates that need mentioning.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own RWBY. All rights go to the great minds at RoosterTeeth/Achievement Hunter. Check out their youtube page for the majority of my references.**

* * *

><p>The last classes I had were history and combat training. Nothing major happened in them, thankfully. Sitting between Ruby and Weiss for combat training felt weird though, while Dr Oobleck was zipping around the classroom for history, while I was sitting next to Weiss. Thankfully, the two voices in my head haven't popped up since lunch.<p>

When the final bell rang, I was glad. Yet, the girls dragged me off to the ballroom to help them set things up for the school dance. They had speakers on the stage, but the DJ equipment was by the door.

"Matt, carry the DJ equipment to the stage and set it up. Then, you should hang some more decorations" Weiss said, and I agreed to it. While I was setting up the DJ equipment, I noticed Blake was absent, and Ruby and Yang were talking to one another. Weiss was still busy setting up the last few tables.

_(The girls seem like they're on edge about something)_

_#You're right. Think about what happened a few days ago with the Atlesian Paladin.#_

_*They could just need a good…*_

The mental glare that Knight and I gave him was enough to force him back. Still hate having two other voices in my head, but I can't dwell on that. The only thing on my mind was to find some way to cheer the girls up.

_#Aww. Isn't that sweet? You want to make sure they're happy#_

_(Might as well pretend like I care. In a few weeks, I plan on being out of here and attacking the group my father put together once again.)_

_#Don't you realize that'll hurt the girls?#_

_(Why should I care? My mission is to kill my father.)_

_#Think about Weiss then. Do you want to end up abandoning her for revenge? What if the White Fang tries to kidnap her?#_

_The thought of Weiss being kidnapped by the White Fang made my blood run cold. Thinking about her potentially crying was somehow worse though. Of course, she's a huntress in training, so she'll be able to take care of herself better than a monster like me could ever hope._

_(She's a huntress in training. I'm certain she can take care of herself.)_

_#What if she can't? You call yourself a monster, yet you wanted to protect Weiss almost immediately after seeing her being attacked by the Beowolf. Why can't you realize that you're not a monster!?#_

_(How many innocents died in that village I attacked? How about that time there were innocents in my path, fighting against bandits, and all I did was chase after one of the lieutenants from his group? Don't try to tell me I'm not a monster when I know I am one.)_

Knight shook his head, and retreated into my subconscious. Thinking about those two incidents made me sick to my stomach.

"You okay?" Weiss asked, breaking me out of my depressed thoughts.

"Yeah" I replied, while giving her a weak smile.

"Good. Because you still need to help me with the last touches. We're going to have catered food, so we need a large table set up for that. Not to mention the punch bowl needs to be brought out, and then we will be done." She said, with a smile on her face. From what I understood from the girls, she was supposed to have a crush on some guy named Neptune Vasilias. It made me a little jealous, but I didn't dwell on it.

As soon as I was done setting up the table for the food and setting the punch bowl up, the food was delivered. Weiss assisted in setting up the food, and everyone, save for me, let out a shout of triumph.

_#You need to realize this quest for revenge won't end with your victory. It'll end with your father using the girls to get to you. When he does, you will you save then?#_

_(Why do you care? The whole fucking reason I have you guys is to exact my revenge on my father. Did you forget that?)_

_#No, but did you forget who can truly tell your feelings, just by looking in your eyes?#_

_(Who can do that? No one I know.)_

_#Ozpin can. Your father can. You need to realize there's more at stake here than just petty revenge!#_

_(PETTY! He fucking tortured me to try and get you guys to show up! He was trying-)_

_#HE WAS TRYING TO TAKE THE WORLD OVER! Think about. Who better than the Crimson Protector to aide the White Fang in an effort to rule the world. They want the deaths of every single Schnee, and if they end up winning, your crush Weiss would end up being executed first, probably televised. And whose to say they'd only do that. They may end up doing something worse for however long they have her! Do you really want that?#_

Knight withdrew after that, and I paled when I realized he was right. Here I was, focusing only on revenge, yet the bastards could end up using her to make me surrender. Many things went through my mind, but I was only focused on one.

_(I need to get stronger to protect Weiss.)_

_*Or, you could just do what I did: become a psychopath and make different euphemisms for killing everyone.*_

_#Or you can ask Ozpin for some tips. Seeing as how he was the only one who gave you a chance at redemption.#_

_*... That is just pathetic. Just commit the atrocities needed to draw them out, and kill them silently.*_

_(Psycho, you're on a murder break from now on. Knight, I can't. He already trained me enough.)_

_*Ya know, I remember what it was like to be in control of your body. Your father never realized your true potential. Just like Ozpin didn't, and just like anyone else you find won't. Your best bet is to leave this damn academy and go back on your own. If not, then you'll waste away.*_

_(If I leave, it'll be on my terms. You two agree?)_

_#Not really, but if it gets you over thinking your a monster, then fine.#_

_*As long as there's blood involved.*_

_(Then after the dance and another two weeks, we will head to the southwest region of the kingdom. There, we will remain in isolation until I become strong enough to protect Weiss. Otherwise, all of us will be dead.)_

_#Sounds... reasonable.#_

_*Again, so long as there's blood, I'm for it.*_

_(I hate you Psycho.)_

_*Feelings mutual.*_

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Now then, we are starting to see the beginning of Matt aiming for revenge, while aiming to protect Weiss. Both will come to a head soon enough. See you guys next time!**

**PS: Look on my profile for a link to my facebook page. If it doesn't work, send me a PM so I can fix it. I'll use it to update you guys on the stories, sequels planned, and just any worthy updates that need mentioning. At ten likes, I'll post a little spoiler of my next story.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own RWBY. All rights go to the great minds at RoosterTeeth/Achievement Hunter. Check out their youtube page for the majority of my references.**

* * *

><p>"Why exactly do I need to find a tux?" I asked, and the girls just shook their heads.<p>

"You're going to the dance tonight, so you need to look presentable" Weiss replied, and I rolled my eyes. How did I get roped into going to the dance? Even though I suck at dancing? Simple: Ruby used her puppy dog eyes on me. As any other male would say, it's very effective to get someone to do something.

Of course, us being at a mall had everything to do with the girls 'helping' me find a decent tuxedo. By help, I meant that Ruby was looking for weapon stores, Blake was trying to find bookstores, Yang was looking for shoe stores, and Weiss was dragging me by my ear.

"Well, maybe you should move faster than" Weiss said, and my eyes went wide. Did I say that out loud?

"Yes you did" Blake stated simply, with a smile on her face. Well then, pretty sure they'll try hiding my body somewhere outside the walls. As soon as Weiss saw another store, she dragged me away from the others.

"Think she has a crush on him?" Ruby asked, causing Blake and Yang to chuckle.

"No. That's reserved for Neptune. Matt, on the other hand, has a crush on Weiss. He just doesn't want to realize it" Blake said, causing Yang to giggle chuckle again.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he tries to get more training in an effort to protect Weiss." Yang said, and the others began giggling. If only they knew how true that statement was.

* * *

><p>Pulling out a black suit jacket, I turned to face Weiss.<p>

"This seems perfect to me!" I exclaimed, with fake happiness in my voice. She rolled her eyes, and I began mentally cursing. She pulled out a light gray jacket, and handed it to me. Trying it on, I noticed how it fit me perfectly.

"Alright, hand over all of your valuables, or else the girl gets it!" A deep voice boomed, causing me to step out of the fitting room. A man with a thick blonde beard held Weiss by her neck, a pistol aimed at her head. He was around six feet tall, had spiked blonde hair, and hazel eyes. He is flanked by a man with windswept brunette hair, small scruff on his face, and gray eyes. The other man had slicked back hair that was salt and pepper in color. No facial hair, but his blue eyes were cold, and held pure hatred in them.

"Do you know who I am?" Weiss asked, only to get two evil chuckles from the flankers. They hadn't realized I pulled out the _moortus in anima_.

"We know exactly who you are. You're the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, and you're the ticket to our freedom." Brunette man said, causing me to give a loud chuckle. The robbers turned to face me, then pointed their weapons at me.

"You have two options: number one, you drop your weapons and we won't hurt you or the girl. Number two, you continue pointing your weapons at us, and we shoot you and the girl" the leader said, causing me to laugh even harder.

"You… You want me to drop my weapons!? Good joke. Ten out of ten. Would tell again" I replied, causing the salt and pepper man to growl with frustration.

"You humans seem to love laughing at the Faunus and their struggles, so how about we laugh at YOU while you hold her dead body in your arms?"

"Stand down Aries. He isn't worth it. You gotta learn when to pick your fights." The other said, causing their leader to chuckle.

"Prometheus is correct Aries. However, since he knows your names, he should tell us his."

"Name's Matt Steele. Problem solver extraordinaire."

"Funny. You can call me Zeus, and you've got a large bounty on your like we will get two paydays from this day."

"Yeah, let's see if you can actually beat me first."

"We have her as a hostage. How much do torture do you think the White Fang will put her through?" Weiss's eyes went wide, while mine narrowed.

"You got me mistaken with someone who lets that happen" I said, creating a shield around Weiss. Charging at the three, I took out Aries with a quick strike to the back of his head with the pistol form of my Kama.

Prometheus pulled out a staff and charged at me. He swung at my gut, but I leapt over it and landed by Zeus. Shooting him in the shoulder, he let Weiss go, and gave me the space needed to deliver a roundhouse kick to him. Prometheus charged at me again, only to get hit with a knee to the gut and an elbow to the back of his head.

Zeus got back to his feet, and he was chuckling.

"I see why we were warned about you. Your father is going to enjoy knowing you've unlocked your full potential" he said, and my body became stiff with hatred. Zeus took notice of this, and began laughing again.

"Of course you let us leave with that Schnee bitch, and we will conveniently-" he began, only to get cut off thanks to a round in his knee.

"You guys are playing a dangerous game of cat and stupid right now" I said, my voice laced with venom.

"Please. We're trying to be reasonable here. You let us go with that bitch, and we get out of your space."

"Unfortunately, in space, people can still hear you be a fucking idiot. So, shut up and wait for the police to show up." Aries and Prometheus grabbed my arms and snapped them. As I screamed out in pain, Zeus walked up towards me with a smug smirk on his face.

"You should have taken our deal. It was your best bet at getting out of here alive" he said, causing me to begin laughing like a maniac. As the rest of the customers heard that, they began fearing for their lives.

"Your deal sucks. My deal is better: beg for Weiss's mercy, cause I won't show you any" I said, putting a shield up around the innocents and Weiss. As soon as Zeus began laughing, I lifted my foot up and slammed it down, creating a mini shockwave.

When they managed to get to their feet again, my eyes were focused behind them. When they turned around, Ruby, Yang, and Blake were standing there. They had their weapons aimed at them, causing Prometheus and Aries to snarl in anger. Zeus, on the other hand, took a deep breath before creating a smokescreen. When it cleared, only Prometheus and Aries remained.

"Looks like you were caught red handed" Yang said, causing everyone to roll their eyes. Coughing slightly, I took my turn at a one liner.

"It appears as if we have lost" Prometheus said, cutting off my one liner attempt. Aries, on the other hand, just began to ramble on about unimportant things. Walking up to him, I delivered a roundhouse kick to his jaw and knocked him out.

"Two things. Number one, you talk too much. Number two, you just got knocked the frick out" I said, with pride in my voice.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! See you guys next time!**

**PS: Look on my profile for a link to my facebook page. If it doesn't work, send me a PM so I can fix it. I'll use it to update you guys on the stories, sequels planned, and just any worthy updates that need mentioning. At ten likes, I'll post a little spoiler of my next story. I am aiming to build a back log for every story, so don't be surprised if I don't update as often.  
><strong>


End file.
